Undercover Love
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Tag for Greybar Hotel in Jane's Point of view


**Undercover Love**

**I hope it's not too late to write a tag for Greybar Hotel because I don't get to see the episode until Sunday night. This is in Jane's point of view about keeping their relationship secret. This is also kind of a tag for Blue Skies as well but it's mostly for Greybar Hotel. I have a conversation between the two as well about that Greybar's events and a trip down memory lane.**

**I know there are a few tags already but I wanted to write one as well. **

**Disclaimer:Don't Own the show.**

I am so happy to have her back. She has no idea how much I want to hug her but know I can't since we're still keeping our relationship secret from our colleagues and Abbott. I have to admit it's starting to bother me a little being secretive about our relationship. Imagine that, a man who is an expert at secrets not wanting to keep a secret. It seems like such a paradox that I want to be truthful about something. After all I've hidden my feelings for Lisbon so well for many years. Since I revealed my love on that plane I just want to show it to her all the time now especially with little gestures such as the origami swan I know she appreciated.

I can understand her need for secrecy for now, after all I took forever to say something because I was such a coward and at the last minute and in the process had hurt a good man as it proved in with the talk with Pike the other day. I know she doesn't want to be looked at a certain way and doesn't want gossip since just weeks ago she was with one man and now with another. So I will heed to her wish to keeping us a secret for now simply because I love her and want to make her happy.

Though I don't think it will last long, Abbott has already questioned me about our relationship so I think he does know about us.

During the time she went undercover at the jail, I constantly worried even when Abbott reassured me she will be safe. I continued my planning as usual but it was very hard. I worried at night. My insomnia struck up again. I couldn't sleep. Now it was for a different reason. I worried greatly about her, of course before but now this was more intense and it has tripled now that we are together. I know Lisbon is a strong and independent woman. She's always told me that, it's part of her job but it doesn't change the fact I worry for her safety when and if she's in danger. I don't want to make the same mistakes before and this time protect the person that I love the most. After being rescued by the team we head back to the office to do interviews.

"Are you coming, Patrick?" Lisbon grins surprising me with the use of my first name.

"You called me Patrick." I grin and look up at her.

"That's your name. Are you coming?" She says waiting for me.

"I missed you." I say before pulling her into a hug. She reciprocates. "I missed you too." She answers back. We then break out of the hug.

"Are you coming?" Lisbon asks once more. She looks tired.

"Yes, I am." I follow her out the door. At this point I don't really care if anybody sees us. I'm just happy we are both safe and unarmed considering both of us had the risk of something happening.

We arrive at her house. She instantly goes to the shower. I wouldn't blame her being in prison with who knows what kind of people. I really do hope she wore those flip flops to protect her feet. I instantly get the meal started. I decided on comfort food since she said the food was bad. She is very pleased with the meal.

After our meal we situate on the couch. She sits close to me. I look at her. "Well, now you know what incarceration is like." I tease and grin remembering the first day she came into my detention suite and I say, "Oh, you know how incarceration is like." "Not really." She responds.

"Yes, I suppose I do now. Once was enough for me and I'm glad it wasn't long." Lisbon sighs.

"We can also join Elvis in on the Jailhouse Rock." I tease again.

"Very funny, Jane." Lisbon smirks at me and rolls her eyes. She's adorable when she does that.

"Seriously," I say with complete seriousness this time. "I was worried about you in jail and with Marie and Cole. You nearly were killed."

"I know, but I knew what I was doing. I'm glad you came and you found my hints." Lisbon says seriously.

"It still doesn't mean I don't worry. I couldn't sleep at all." I admit my insomnia over being away from Lisbon.

"I couldn't either. Well, I was worried about you getting in the Cole's line of fire. That was pretty risky, Jane. You could've been killed too." Lisbon says seriously.

"Yes, I know. It was pretty risky. Okay, let's promise each other not to take unnecessary risks if we don't have to at all." I say.

"Agreed. Other than that our plan worked. We caught them. Luckily everyone else came." Lisbon says.

"Because I turned on my phone. Yes, it was a good breakout plan."

"Speaking of breakout plans. Jane, how did you escape prison when you bugged Bosco's desk? You never told me." Lisbon wonders.

"Good old Bosco. May he rest in peace. Well, it involved a mouse, muffin crumbs and a sheet." I say.

She looks at me confused. "Explain that."

I grin. "Okay, the guard was afraid of mice. I made a trap with the cranberry muffin you generously brought me and I faked being sick. When they pulled the gurney, I released the mouse and scared the guard. I grabbed one of the guard's coat and took off like you and Marie did. Nobody suspected a thing." I grin recalling the incident. I wouldn't have bugged Bosco's office if he just shared his information about Red John.

"You are saying that I assisted in your escape by bringing you a muffin." She rolled her eyes at me.

"More or less, yes. It turned out to be a very useful muffin. I certainly couldn't eat it. It was cranberry."

"Hey, that was all they had." Lisbon protests.

"My cellmate ate half and the mouse ate the crumbs. It did get eaten."

"You did end up solving that case anyway even in jail."

"Yes, I did."

The next morning after Cho tells me that Erica Flynn's boyfriend is part of the smuggling ring in the Middle East, Lisbon comes in.

"What's that file?" She notices I'm still holding Erica Flynn file.

"The girlfriend to the Middle Easteren smuggler. It's someone we know. Guess who?" I said worriedly. "Cho just showed me it."

Lisbon looks and takes and looks at the file I am holding. She frowns. "This can be for a later discussion. I don't feel like bringing her up for right now." She throws the file on the nearby desk. I remember when she wasn't too happy when I brought Erica out of jail to help with a case and she escaped. That will be the discussion later I am sure of it. "I wonder why Cho would show you that file."

"We will have to wait and see." I finally say.


End file.
